Thamalon Uskevren II
| aliases = | nicknames = Tamlin Deuce | true name = | home = Selgaunt, Sembia | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Shade Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Thamalon Uskevren, Shamur Uskevren | spouses = | siblings = Thazienne Uskevren, Talbot Uskevren | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral good | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Thamalon Uskevren II was Lord High Governor of Sembia during the 15 century DR, serving under the Shade Enclave of returned Netheril. Prior to his ascendance, Thalamon was a merchant prince of Selgaunt, and heir of House Uskevren following the death of his father Thamalon I. Relationships Thamalon, or Tamlin, as he was known within his home, was the eldest son of Thamalon and Shamur Uskevren. He had two siblings, a younger brother Talbot, nicknamed "Tal", and Thazienne, who went by "Tazi". Growing up, his closest friend was Escevar, his personal servant. He was somewhat close with Gellie Melveen, a fellow young noble from House Melveen. Thalamon was tolerant of Erevis Cale, who posed as his family's butler. Activities As a young man, Thalamon was fond of falconry, a skill which he had honed with the assistance of the family's retained Master Cletus. He kept a pet gryfalcon, who he named Honeylass. Description Thalamon was quite handsome, with wavy black hair and eyes of a deep green. He was rather short and slender, like his father He was quite vapid in his youth, fussing over fashion, revels and other excesses of aristocracy rather than attending to family business. History On Hammer 26, 1372 DR Tamlin took the Uskevren family's young new mage Brom Selwick out hawking, accompanied by Escevar and Tamlin's personal guard Vox. As they rode out, the group was ambushed by a number of men-at-arms led by the masked wizard, Marance Talendar. The young men managed to escape the assault and retreated to Stormweather Towers. Thamalon was the heir of the Uskevren fortune following the death of his father. Thamalon was the first of Sembia's merchant princes who aligned his forces with Thultanthar when the enclave returned to Toril in 1385 DR, fully embracing the Netherese way of life. He became one of their most favored servants. In fact Thamalon was granted the high honor of transformation from his human form to that of a shade. Appendix References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shades Category:Nobles Category:Members of House Uskevren Category:Inhabitants of Selgaunt Category:Inhabitants of Sembia Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Governors Category:Shadovar